


Morning

by morethanmending



Series: One Hundred Days of Winter [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmending/pseuds/morethanmending
Summary: Jim knows just how Leonard doesn't like to be woken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Sleeping in."
> 
> Written for the prompt: "Sweet & Sour"
> 
> Written for the prompt: "Goose"

\---

A cold nose touched Leonard's cheek. Lips dragged along the corner of his mouth.

Leonard grumbled a low warning and stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

Jim grinned, stubble rasping where it rubbed across Leonard's jaw. "Morning," he murmured, bare foot hooking over Leonard's.

"Stop touching me," Leonard mumbled, pulling the comforter tight across his shoulders. "Don't like your cold toes." He rolled onto his side, away from Jim, turning to hide his face against his pillow.

Icy fingers found Leonard's ass and pinched.

Leonard yelped and jerked away, tumbling out of bed to the annoyingly alert sound of Jim's laughter.

\---


End file.
